


Beauty Isn't Everything

by Waterfall58



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Episode: s03e05 Is There in Truth No Beauty?, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Pre-Slash, Slash Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall58/pseuds/Waterfall58
Summary: Spock struggles to deal with the after-effects of being driven insane by Kollos.  His erratic behaviors don't escape his captain's notice or anxiety.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Beauty Isn't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> “Beauty is in the heart of the beholder.” H.G. Wells
> 
> Certainly a brain as logical and ordered as Spock's would be significantly traumatized after being driven maliciously insane (we all know it was Miranda's fault). I absolutely HATED the blink-and-you'll-miss-it concern shown by Kirk when Spock stumbled into Sickbay near the end of the episode. Why on earth did he leave Spock and run out into the hallway looking for Miranda??? This story is my way to make myself feel better about that scene.

Spock watched Dr. Miranda Jones and Ambassador Kollos shimmer away in stone-faced satisfaction. He rested his slightly trembling hands on the transporter panel, his shoulders and eyes drooping of their own accord.

He was still struggling to regain his Vulcan control after nearly being driven fatally insane. He knew beyond all doubt that Dr. Jones had been the source of the critical oversight that almost cost him his life.

And Kirk decided to … reward her with a rose?

As Spock had watched his captain smile flirtatiously and flatter Dr. Jones with soft words and the rose, he finally understood the human action his mother sometimes made of sticking her finger in her mouth to simulate vomiting. He had always found it both illogical and highly revolting, yet he could have gladly imitated her as he stoically watched his captain's playful behavior.

Had Kirk forgotten this woman's jealousy and cruelty almost cost him his first officer? Spock straightened his spine suddenly, sternly reminding himself that this same woman also gave him back his sanity, and in doing so, had also humbly admitted her actions, weaknesses and faults to him.

Spock acknowledged it took courage and moral character to do this. He appreciated her personal growth and honored her mind link with Kollos.

Yet he still wanted to rip that stupid snake-like hair band right off her head.

Spock stepped away from the consol. Why was he unable to block such random thoughts? Where was the source of all this despair and anger? He put his fingers to his temple, forcing himself to slowly breathe in and out. He carefully guided his heart rate and respirations back to normal.

*******************************************************************************************

Kirk sighed and resettled his shoulders back against the wall outside the transporter room. It seemed to be taking a longer time than expected for Spock to transport Miranda and the ambassador to the planet.

Kirk crossed his arms, one hand unconsciously brushing up and down his sleeve. The Enterprise corridors remained deserted until the 'all clear' would be given with the ambassador's departure. With little to distract him, Kirk replayed his recent conversation with Dr. McCoy.

“ _One moment he seems fine, maybe still a little weak, but then the next moment he's completely withdrawn.”_

“ _Jim, less than 24 hours ago he was clinically insane and approaching total systemic failure. I imagine that even a Vulcan needs more time to fully recover.” The unsatisfied expression on Kirk's face made him add wryly: “Declining to eat lunch with you is not an indication of mental instability.”_

“ _But it was the way -” Kirk broke off. How could he explain it to McCoy? It was the way Spock's expression first lightened, then visibly crumbled into an almost disdainful expression. It was the way the refusal was spoken in a bitingly cold tone. It was the way Spock had looked at him ever since his recovery: sometimes disappointed, sometimes indifferent. Kirk had never seen Spock look at him as if he found his captain less than deserving of his admiration. And it terrified him._

_McCoy made no attempt to keep the amusement out of his voice or expression. “Yes?” he asked “They way he told you 'no'? Did he throw a bowl of soup at you?”_

_Kirk glared at the physician. “It's not a joke, Bones.”_

“ _Sorry, Jim,” McCoy said in a more natural tone. “I already told Spock he's off-duty for another 48 hours once he transports Miranda and the ambassador. Lets give him that time to meditate further and see if he can re-establish his balance.” Kirk's unsatisfied expression made him add, somewhat impatiently: “Frankly, Spock seems pretty normal to me. Is there something you're not telling me?”_

_Kirk turned away for a moment, absently fingering various items on McCoy's desk. His fingers traveled over the rose he planned to give to Miranda before she left with Kollos. Kirk was reluctant to verbalize just how rattled he was by Spock's behavior. If an invitation to lunch invited such contempt, how much worse would it become? “Did you know that Spock was the Medusan's first choice for initiating the mind link with Kollos?”_

_McCoy's brows rose. “I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Obviously, he turned them down. When did Spock tell you?”_

_Kirk grimaced. “He didn't. Miranda told me.”_

“ _Did she now? Before or after she tried to murder Spock?”_

_Kirk shot an exasperated look at the physician. “After.”_

“ _Oh, I know you – OK, we both had a soft spot for her,” McCoy continued. “But I'm not going to sugarcoat what she did. You almost had to look for a new First Officer. The last thing I would have done is pick a rose for her,” gesturing at the flower. “I guess I'm not as forgiving as you.”_

_Kirk waved a hand in dismissal at the doctor's opinion. “Spock is the last person in the world to hold a grudge. But what if -” he broke off._

“ _What if?” prompted McCoy._

“ _Now that Spock's experienced an actual mind meld with Kollos, what if he regrets his decision?”_

Kirk made a small sound of dissatisfaction, pushing himself off the wall. What was taking so long? Was Spock dragging it out because he regretted saying goodbye to the ambassador? To his relief, the transporter door finally whooshed open.

“There you are,” he said brightly. “I was just getting ready to comm you. Everything go OK in there?”

All of Spock's hard fought equanimity vanished. Ordinarily, the fact that Kirk waited for him in the corridor would have secretly warmed the Vulcan. Now it was a bitter reminder that's Kirk's seeming concern for him was tissue-thin and nothing more than a captain for a crew member.

Ah, there it was, Spock thought, the scientist in him recognizing both cause and effect. The reason for the constant emotional turmoil was was not Dr. Jones as he had assumed, but Kirk.

He had stumbled into Dr. McCoy's office after the restorative mind meld with Dr. Jones with only one repeating thought: _find Jim, find Jim, find Jim_. The two pulsating words kept him anchored to reality until he could find the man for whom his damaged psyche yearned.

His deep relief at Kirk's solid presence and steadying hands swiftly shattered, however, when Kirk left his side almost immediately. Hearing his captain calling for Miranda sent Spock's mind whirling back into confusion and fear. Kirk had not even ask him to relate his status before he ran back into the hallway looking for Dr. Jones. In that single moment, he understood the limits of his relationship with Kirk. His katra shriveled at the knowledge that no amount of friendship or loyalty on his part would ever be as valued by his captain as a beautiful woman.

It severely crippled Spock's confidence in the depth of Kirk's affection for him. The stark evidence of how Kirk was more worried about that austere and lethal female than his first officer was incontrovertible. Although Kirk had eventually returned to Spock, speaking to him softly, saying his name with more and more concern and urgency, Spock had been too stunned to respond. In fact, Spock could almost still hear Kirk's voice, as if he were standing right next to him.

Spock came back to the present with a shake of his head. _How odd_ , he thought. His head was still shaking.

It took him another few seconds to realize that Kirk had gripped him by the arms and was shaking him. “Spock! _Spock!_ ”

The panic in that long-loved voice irritated Spock, yet every fiber within him automatically responded to soothe Kirk. “I am well, Captain. A momentary aberration.”

“Moment -” Kirk broke off abruptly. “Spock, you were out of it almost a full minute!”

“Indeed?” Spock mummurred, one brow raised.

“C'mon,” Kirk said gently, his fingers curling around the Vulcan's elbow. “I'll walk you back to Sickbay.”

Kirk suddenly felt as if he trying to move a block of steel. “I do not need to return to Sickbay,” Spock said coldly. “I am certain that additional time spent in meditation will correct the issue.”

“Glad to hear it,” Kirk responded grimly. “Lets see if McCoy agrees.”

Spock knew it was useless to argue once Kirk's tone reached that level of inflexibility.

********************************************************************************

Dr. McCoy was oddly silent as he checked over Spock. Kirk stood by, tension evident in his rigid posture and tightly wrapped arms. His gaze traveled back and forth between the two men, impatiently waiting for one of them to speak.

McCoy stepped back and looked down at the Vulcan. Spock's barely-concealed intolerance at being re-assessed by the CMO was as anticipated, but the fact that he refused to meet Kirk's eyes was not. McCoy acknowledged he probably would not have noticed this behavior had it not been for Kirk's earlier shared concerns. Something about Spock's total disregard for the captain was unnerving.

“Well, Spock,” McCoy said slowly. “Everything looks normal.”

“I did not need a medical evaluation to be fully aware of that fact,” was Spock's chilly reply. He sat up and swung his legs over the biobed. “I will now return to my quarters and -”

Kirk held up his hand, effectively stopping Spock mid-speech. _So_ , McCoy thought. _The damn Vulcan might not be looking at Jim, but he's still well aware of him_.

“Spock,” Kirk said earnestly. “Something caused that unusual loss of awareness. Are you fully certain more meditation will keep it from happening again?”

“Meditation is useful to engage mindfulness and identify unregulated synapses,” Spock replied, looking off to the side.

Kirk walked up to the bed. Without conscious thought, he lowered his posture, frustrated in his ability to facilitate eye-contact from the Vulcan. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hug Spock or simply shake him again. How could someone so brilliantly intelligent not understand how much his friends were worried about him? “You still haven't answered my question, mister.”

Spock was unable to stop the corners of his mouth from twitching. No one recognized and challenged his verbal diversions like Kirk. “Until I spend more extended time in meditation, I cannot be certain of success,” he grudgingly admitted. “I had to interrupt my most recent attempts to escort Dr. Jones and the ambassador to the transporter room.

The mention of Dr. Jones seemed to spark something in Kirk. “Bones, should we comm Miranda to get her opinion?”

“NO!”

Two heads snapped back to look at the Vulcan in surprise. “Spock?” Kirk breathed in a combination of question and shock. McCoy's scanner whirred again.

Spock flattened his expression and tone. “There is nothing further Dr. Jones can do for me. Contacting her is pointless and would only interrupt her bonding with Ambassador Kollos.”

“I don't give a damn about interrupting them, if it's what you need.” Kirk shifted his body weight from foot to foot, as if sparring with an unseen assailant. “Are you certain she can't be of further assistance? Look at me!”

Mcoy held out a restraining hand toward his captain, but it was disregarded. Spock's head reared up. The resultant eye-contact rocketed Kirk's pulse. As he warily watched them, McCoy was certain that if he began clucking like a chicken neither man would notice.

Spock vowed he would not be the first to look away. If Kirk didn't like what he saw, then he should not have given such an arbitrary order. Kirk, for his part, felt his gut twist at the insolence in Spock's eyes. Where was his confidente, his best friend?

The stalemate was broken only when a whistle and Uhura's voice cut through the silence. “Captain Kirk.”

Kirk's lips thinned. This was a battle to be continued at a later time. He turned and walked to the comm unit. “Kirk here.”

“Captain. Admiral Samuleson is requesting a personal update on the ambassador.”

_Damn Kollos and Miranda_ , Kirk thought angrily. “Acknowledged, Lieutenant. Give me five minutes and put him through to my quarters. Kirk out.”

He spun back around to look at his first officer only to discover that all of Spock's defiance was gone. His head was bowed, while his typically elegant posture crumbled in on itself. Kirk's anger morphed into a swell of affection and fierce protectiveness. His friend was hurting and he promised himself he would move the universe to help him.

Kirk sighed deeply, a sound that brought Spock's eye fluttering up to his. The vulnerability in them drew Kirk forward. Only the sudden urge to brush Spock's hair off his forehead brought him to an abrupt stop. Sill watching them keenly, McCoy wondered if Kirk realized just how close he was standing to Spock.

“Let me help,” Kirk said softly. “I don't know how yet, but I won't stop until we fix this.”

Spock visibly swallowed. After a pause, he nodded his appreciation. Kirk touched him on the arm, a gentle touch that tightened Spock's throat.

His face drawn in worry, Kirk looked beseechingly at McCoy and left Sickbay.

McCoy, never one to parse his thoughts before speaking, asked: “So, Spock. Now that it's just you and me, what's the real reason you don't want us to contact Miranda?”

Spock's expression darkened. “Perhaps you need your short-term memory examined, Doctor. As I said before, there is nothing more she can do for me.”

“We only have your word for that, you pig-headed Vulcan! And frankly, you're more touchy than a bundle of Gugorish dynamite!” Ignoring Spock's huff of annoyance, McCoy seemed to react to his own words. “Oh no, is this - ? But it's too soon!”

Spock responded swiftly. “No, I am not in biological distress.”

“But you are in distress?” McCoy asked, pouncing on the inference.

“I am simply in need of meditation, which your queries are delaying,” Spock answered, his volume rising.

McCoy clicked his teeth. “Go on then, but I want to see you back here in twelve hours.”

“That is unnecess - “

“Twelve hours!”

Spock grudgingly nodded. He was halfway to the Sickbay door before McCoy growled after him in frustration: “I don't know why Jim is so worried about you.”

Spock spun around. “The captain is only worried about -” he snarled, before breaking off. His expression of dismay was almost comical to McCoy.

Almost.

McCoy's eyes narrowed. “Now THAT is something fascinating! You think Jim isn't truly worried about you?” he said half statement-half question.

Spock closed his eyes, berating his current weakness. McCoy would never let this go.

“Spock, if you truly believe that, then you've experienced some type of cognitive damage. Lets do another scan to see -”

“I do not need another scan, Doctor,” Spock said wearily.

“This has something to do with Miranda though, doesn't it?” McCoy persisted, showing why he was proficient at finding the root cause of an illness.

Spock's hands fisted, a behavior that caused McCoy to nod his head. His tone softened. “Did she hurt you, Spock? In some way we can't see?”

Spock slew an urge to break into hysterical laughter. She only shattered his faith in a nascent t'hyla bond and an unspoken hope that Kirk would want him always at his side. “Yes,” Spock whispered.

McCoy walked up to the Vulcan and did two things he he rarely did with Spock: he reached out a sympathetic hand to Spock's elbow and spoke to him with quiet worry. “Can you tell me what she did? How can I help you?”

“You misunderstand. She did not damage me. She simply – how do you humans say it? - opened my eyes to a fact I refused to acknowledge before.”

“And that 'fact' was that Jim didn't care about you?” he asked incredulously.

Spock's silence was answer enough. McCoy shook his head. “Spock, if she's caused you to doubt your friendship with the captain -”

“My loyalty to the captain remains unchanged,” Spock interrupted.

McCoy thought furiously. None of this made sense. He was missing something. “As does his for you! You're his best friend!”

“That is only your opinion, Doctor,” Spock said with a trace of irritation, almost as if McCoy's statement had stung.

“Spock, the man almost put Miranda through a wall when he realized she had no intentions to help you!”

“I see your tendency to vast exaggeration continues.”

McCoy blinked in surprise. “Spock …. are you … are you _jealous_ of her?”

“Do not be more ridiculous than usual,” was the biting answer. “Stick to your beads and rattles medicine.” Spock turned on his heel and left, ignoring McCoy's indignant calls.

McCoy whistled softly. He walked over to the desk and sat down, his fingers tapping briskly on the surface. After a brief interval of consideration, he commed Kirk.

Kirk responded after a brief delay. “Bones, I'm in discussion with Admiral Samuleson. Can it wait?”

'Get your ass down here when you're done blabbin' about the Medusans.”

“Is it Spock? Is he OK?”

“I think I may have the answer.”

There was a pause as if Kirk was waiting for more. “Understood. This won't be a short call, but I'll wrap it up as quickly as I can.”

*****************************************************************

Kirk walked slowly away from Sickbay, his destination Spock's quarters. He was still processing everything McCoy had shared. Could Spock's uneven control around him be the result of jealousy? McCoy reminded him about emotional transference. Kirk knew that was possible from a mind meld, especially one as life-and-death as Miranda's with Spock. Had some of Miranda's jealousy bled over into Spock? If so, was it possible he was struggling to categorize and control this darker emotion?

Or was it – as McCoy believed - that Miranda had somehow convinced Spock that his captain held him in low esteem? Kirk's steps slowed even more. He was certain that Spock would never believe something so ludicrous without verification. Had he unwittingly said or done something to reinforce this erroneous conclusion?

He stopped outside Spock's door, arguing with himself as to whether it was better to interrupt Spock's meditation or to allow the Vulcan more time to inspect and arrange his thoughts. The fear that Spock would only further withdraw from him made him buzz for entrance.

There was a brief pause, before a deep “Enter” was offered.

Kirk walked into a dimly lit room, his eyes blinking rapidly to adjust. He noted grimly that Spock voiced no command to raise the lights for his captain's comfort. Let Spock hide in the shadows, Kirk thought. If that's where he wanted to stay, he would simply stay with him.

Like Spock before him, Kirk experienced his own 'aha' moment. The possibility that Spock regretted staying on the Enterprise: that was the source of his own agitation and anger. That's what made him so sensitive to every change in Spock's behavior and demeanor. His incessant demands of both Spock and McCoy were a desperate attempt to propel Spock into denying the validity of this fear.

Kirk blinked again, finally distinguishing his first officer seated on the floor in a meditation pose. Kirk set his jaw and plopped down on the floor across from the Vulcan.

Spock's brows rose in surprise. Kirk had never before approached him in his quarters with such informality. The two men regarded each other in silent trepidation.

Kirk spoke first, the question bursting from him with unintended heat. “Do you really believe that I don't care about you?”

Spock closed his eyes. So the compassionate captain he last saw in Sickbay was gone. _Kaiidith_. He had brought this on himself with his irrational behavior.

Kirk's heart dropped as he saw Spock visibly steel himself, anticipating further attack. Kirk berated himself for giving Spock any additional reason to shut him out.

Spock waited nervously for the next question or accusation, but instead, suddenly felt his hands enclosed gently. Kirk's emotions washed over him. Regret. Worry. Anxiety. Love.

Spock's eye flew open, his hands unconsciously twisting to hold onto the unexpected but grounding emotions.

“There isn't another person in this universe I care about more than you,” Kirk said quietly. “I can't imagine life on the Enterprise without you.” Kirk paused to take a deep breath. “I'd do anything to keep you here, except make you unhappy with my own selfishness.”

Kirk released Spock's hands, misinterpreting Spock's strangled sound as relief instead of the disappointment it was. “Miranda told me about the Medusan's offer for you to mind-link with Kollos. If you -'” Kirk faltered briefly. “If you regret that decision and want to follow Kollos, I'll do everything in my power to support you.”

Spock could not have been more surprised than if Kirk had morphed into a Klingon in front of him. “I-I beg your pardon?”

Kirk clambered to his feet and turned his back to the Vulcan. “I can see the bitterness every time you look at me.”

Spock's trembling hands raised to his temples. How had their understanding of each other become so distorted? He could not allow Kirk to continue believing his incorrect assumption, but how could he explain the truth without exposing himself?

Spock shook his head lightly. His own needs were inconsequential. This was his captain, his friend, his t'hyla. Even though the additional meditation time had been brief, it had enabled him to see how the isolation and lonliness the ambassador experienced when joined with him had bled over into his brief insanity. Miranda's searing jealousy over his telepathic skills had only added more emotional turbulence to his jumbled awareness.

Spock decided it was natural, even logical, that he had searched specifically for Kirk after his initial recovery. The echoes of Kollos' need for a shared mindscape, when disjointedly combined with Miranda's contempt, had made him desperate for affection, stability and asylum from further harm. It was not Kirk's fault that he did not reciprocate in the way Spock needed. Casting further blame on him was illogical and unwarranted.

“Jim,” Spock called quietly.

Kirk spun around, his heart beating erratically, as it always did any time Spock used his given name. Spock used it so rarely – too rarely – and that made it inordinately precious to Kirk. That his first officer used that one syllable now seemed to freeze his diaphragm. He knew Spock could hear his uneven breathing, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered in this moment were Spock's next words. Would they be his goodbye explanation?

“We seem to have grossly misunderstood each other.”

Kirk stared at him for a moment, hardly daring to believe that he once more saw his Spock looking up at him. His knees weakened and he dropped down once more in front the Vulcan.

“Explain,” Kirk demanded breathlessly.

Spock steepled his hands. “It would be very difficult for me to narrate succinctly. May I -” one hand tentatively raised.

“Yes,” Kirk responded, the word shooting out of him with such eagerness his cheeks reddened.

The mind meld was unlike any he had previously shared with his first officer. Scenes and swelling emotions cycled with such ferocity that Kirk came back to his own awareness, crying openly and grasping onto Spock's shoulders with desperation.

He had never imagined that anyone – let alone Spock – could love him so deeply and so unconditionally. He was dazzled, he was humbled by the intensity of Spock's love for him. That he was the one to hurt Spock so profoundly, that he was the cause of Spock's pain and anxiety nearly cracked his heart in two.

“Jim, t'hyla,” Spock murmmurred over and over in concern, his hands awkwardly rubbing and petting his captain's back in apology. “My controls – the emotional transference. I beg your forgiveness. Please, Jim, calm yourself.”

“No, no, Spock,” Kirk gasped. “Go back. See it. See my mind. See what I felt.”

“Jim -”

“When you came into Sickbay. See it! I need you to see what was in my mind!” Kirk snatched Spock's hand back to his face.

With little preparation, Spock's mind tumbled back into his. It was a scene Spock had little inclination to relive again, but he was curious to see it from Kirk's perspective. He saw himself stumble into Sickbay and suddenly Kirk's thoughts became his.

_Thank God he's alive … he still looks like death … … Oh Spock, you're safe, you're with me, please stop shaking .. why aren't you talking … what the hell did she do to you … where the hell is she …. she has to tell us what she did ..._

Spock watched Kirk stride out into the hallway, then swiftly return to his side. He had been too shell-shocked in that moment to be fully aware of Kirk's further actions. He watched as Kirk fluttered anxiously around him, calling his name, crouching beside him and stroking his hand, demanding that McCoy _do something instead of just waving that damn scanner around_!

The meld dissipated with Kirk receiving tendrils of Spock's regret and mortification. “It was logical to seek out Dr. Jones regarding my status,” Spock admitted shakily. “I caused you unnecessary anxiety. My behaviors have been insubordinate and -”

Kirk shoulders shook with relieved laughter. “Spock, we've both been idiots.”

Spock's head tilted. “I would not have described either of our actions in that way.”

“Nevertheless, they were,” Kirk said, unable to stop himself from spiraling into something close to hysteria. “Don't you see? You were jealous of Miranda and I was jealous of Kollos!”

Spock watched in misgiving as Kirk dissolved into silent chuckles. It wasn't until more tears leaked out of his captain's eyes that Spock admonished: “Jim, you must calm yourself.”

Kirk looked at the face he knew would appear expressionless to others, but he could see the subtle indications of Spock's bewilderment and patience in the face of his captain's amusement. Why didn't I see it before, Kirk thought. I love that face. I _love_ it.

With his typical rashness, he roughly pulled Spock into a tight hug. “Doubt my logic, doubt my strength, even doubt my skills as a captain if you must. But don't ever doubt how much I care about you.”

Spock took a breath to speak and Kirk's arms tightened around him in warning. “Yes sir,” he weakly acknowledged into Kirk's shoulder.

Kirk chuckled wetly but did not collapse into further giggles as Spock had feared. The two men held each other in silence for what Spock counted to be another for 5.27 minutes.

Kirk slightly pulled away, smiling at Spock's disgruntled hum. “Do you need to meditate or to sleep?”

“I believe sleep would be more efficacious at this time,” Spock replied drowsily. He found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open.

Kirk helped Spock to his feet and lead the faltering Vulcan to the bed. Spock protested when Kirk tugged at his boots, but he was immediately hushed. Kirk finally settled himself carefully at Spock's side. Spock idly wondered why it did not feel strange to have the captain sitting on his bed.

“Do you want me to stay or go?” was quietly asked.

“I have imposed on your time and patience -”

“Do you want me to stay or go?”

Spock believed he could have resisted the temptation had Kirk not leaned over him. Watching the blurred outline of his captain's form become sharper and sharper, Spock only had one answer. “Stay,” he whispered huskily.

Before he fell asleep, Spock's mind went once more to Dr. Jones. She never got to experience how gently the captain could put his arms around someone and how softly he could nuzzle into their neck. She had been given a rose, a beautiful object to be sure, but one that would wither and disappear forever in a few days.

Yes, Spock concluded in satisfaction, Dr. Jones was to be pitied. Kirk had gifted her a rose, but the tender kiss he had given Spock promised a lifetime of companionship and love among the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this little story makes some of you smile. I get all mushy whenever I write Kirk showing open affection or care for Spock. Thank you to all the great writers out there that love these characters as I do. Please forgive all typos (because I still don't know what a 'beta' is or how you get one).
> 
> You know, if Kirk grabbed a woman and pushed her up against a wall today, he'd be lucky to be allowed to captain a rowboat. The things Spock drives him to!


End file.
